


Melts Into You

by 13thofJune



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, and vice versa, yves love jinsol so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thofJune/pseuds/13thofJune
Summary: Sooyoung will never let Jinsol know how she spends the last couple hours tossing around in bed waiting for Jinsol to come home.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Melts Into You

It is half past midnight when Sooyoung’s ear picks up the sound of muted steps on the carpeted floor followed by the soft click of their shared bedroom door being shut.

“Baby?” Sooyoung croaks. Getting no response, she pushes herself from the bed reluctantly. “Jinsol?”

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Jinsol pulls her lips into a tight, apologetic smile. Even from across the room, Sooyoung can see the lines forming on Jinsol’s face from fatigue. Her untucked shirt wrinkles, tie hanging loose around her neck.

“Honey?” Jinsol calls again, snapping Sooyoung out of her little observation. Without saying anything, Sooyoung beckons Jinsol to come closer.

Sooyoung will never let Jinsol know how she spends the last couple hours tossing around in bed waiting for Jinsol to come home.

The bed slightly dips as Jinsol climbs on it, already slipping into more comfortable clothes to sleep.

“Did you miss me?” Jinsol whispers into the small space between them. Jinsol’s heart leaps when Sooyoung casts her a tender look before offering a shy nod.

The stray raven locks that cascades down on Sooyoung’s face feels ticklish.

_“I think black hair suits you,” Sooyoung comments nonchalantly on one lazy afternoon, and on the next day she finds Jinsol, perched on the leather couch with freshly dyed hair and a smug smile to match._

Sooyoung is absorbed into the dark pools before her. They remain as Sooyoung’s most treasured from the way they tells her how greatly Jinsol loves her without needing to say a single word. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung hears Jinsol letting out a long sigh. She rests her hand on her cheek, caressing it gently as if she will break Jinsol if she put too much pressure. It puts a smile on Jinsol, who leans further into her touch.

“I love you.”

A beat passes, and then—

“Alright, I’ve had a long day and I really, _really_ want you to kiss me.”

“Just kiss?”

Sooyoung’s laugh is muffled when Jinsol captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sacrificing my sleep for yvesoul, it’s worth it, i guess.  
> did not beta check this one, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> laters


End file.
